Dynasty Warriors 7/Conquest Mode
Conquest Mode (クロニクルモード, Chronicle Mode) in Dynasty Warriors 7 is the free roam gameplay feature. Two players can participate in this mode together using either two controllers or through online methods. Various characters, weapons, events, cinematics, and endings are exclusively featured in this mode. Characters in the Other faction are only playable within this mode. Each playable character found within Conquest Mode stars in two or three Legendary Modes, or Gaidens, specially dedicated to them. The style in which this mode takes place is not unlike the general layout for the Strikeforce titles. First, the player chooses their character of choice before entering a particular episode. Episodes are represented as pentagon icons on a flat grid, meaning there are several optional stories for the player to try. Once an episode is selected, the player can then choose to wander in one or two sections: *'Capital City' - lets the player explore a city to talk to various characters. If desired, the player may also chat with characters from the series and participate in various conversations. Within the town, the player can talk in the following places. :*Weapon store - players can purchase weapons here. Available weapons change based on the player's progress through the mode. :*Local blacksmith - if the player has enough money, they can alter and customize weapons and their Effects currently in their character's inventory. Up to five weapons can be changed per visit. :*Restaurant - place where other warriors gather. If the player chats with them in a friendly manner, they may join them in battle. Support animals the players may wish to bring with them can also be found here. :*Scholar (occasional) - gives a five question quiz to the player using Record of Three Kingdoms and Romance of the Three Kingdoms as his base. Answering his questions correctly may reward the player with monetary compensation. :*Merchant (occasional) - if the player has enough money, the merchant may act on the player's request to hire support generals to join the player in battle. Weapons can also be bought here at a cheaper price. *'Battle' - the fighting section of the mode. Like Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, players have the choice to change the background music while playing through this phase. Each episode on the grid selection screen also has their own properties as the player selects them. These properties are represented by miniature symbols within the information screen that appears as players chooses a stage. They are: *'Town' icon - leads the Town section. *'Lock' icon - section of the map that can conclude the Town section with a battle. *'General' icon - leads to a Gaiden stage with a playable character. *'Weapon' icon - clearing this stage rewards the player with a weapon. *'Special weapon' icon - rewards rare weapons for the player when the selected stage is cleared. *'Animal' icon - lets player rescue an animal so they may become their companions in later battles. *'Arrow' icon - raises the player's reputation and strengths and awards money when cleared. Players start in the upper east at You Province. As they complete various missions, they can conquer a capital city and expand from that point towards other missions. The player can complete the same stage as many times as they wish after they complete a single stage once. After obtaining an ending in this mode, it's still possible to keep playing within it. Downloadable scenarios are so far implied to be taking place within Conquest Mode. Characters ;Characters initially available *Wei - Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun *Wu - Sun Jian, Sun Shang Xiang *Shu - Liu Bei, Bao Sanniang *Jin - Sima Yi, Sima Zhao *Other - Zhu Rong ;Unlocking Methods #For the characters who appear in Story Mode, simply complete the first or only featured stage they appear in. In other words, to have Sima Shi available in this mode, clear the Assault in Shu stage. Story Mode links: Shu, Wei, Wu, Jin. #Characters who don't appear in Story Mode can be unlocked by completing all of the respective character's Legendary Modes featured in the Conquest Mode. This also unlocks their wallpaper in the gallery. #Once a character is unlocked in a single Conquest Mode, they stay unlocked for the players' usage throughout other Conquest Modes. #Players will need to clear at least one of Legendary Mode of playable character to unlock them as possible battle companions within Conquest Mode. Scholar's Questions Within Conquest Mode, players can randomly encounter a scholar to initiate the "Three Kingdoms Quiz", a five question quiz session that is multi-choice. The subject matter is historical or fictional trivia for the Three Kingdoms era. These questions change based on the difficulty setting the player has set within Conquest Mode. Certain questions also don't appear unless the player has cleared Story Mode, so it's highly recommended to complete it before trying to top the scholar. When the player gets at least four questions right in one session, they will be awarded a monetary prize. Getting all of the questions correct within this mode awards the player with the "Quizmaster" trophy/achievement. According to comments from the staff, they originally planned for a total of 50 questions. As they continued, they kept going and have implied to have made approximately 500 for the quiz. Easy *Q. What is the name of the rebellion between the rebels calling themselves the "Yellow Turbans" and the Han Imperial army? **A. Yellow Turban Rebellion *Q. Sun Ce, "The Little Conqueror", is well known for triumphing over various governors within Wu. Who was the one that he didn't defeat? **A. Tao Qian *Q. According to Romance of the Three Kingdoms, who was the tallest figure of the age? **A. Wu Tugu (approximately 289 cm) *Q. Who was the one who said, "Once you part with a gentleman for three days, you should view him with new eyes"? **A. Lu Meng *Q. Who was the one who created a detailed map of Heinan and presented it to Zhuge Liang for a campaign in Nan Zhong? **A. Lu Kai *Q. Who was killed by Guan Yu at Si Shui Gate? **A. Hua Xiong *Q. Who was the brave general who was also known as the "Little Conqueror"? **A. Sun Ce *Q. Who was the last man killed in the Yellow Turban Rebellion? **A. Zhang Bao *Q. After the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Liu Bei became the Judicial Officer in Anxi County. However, after a certain act during a central official's inspection, he retired. What did he do? **A. Beat the official with a whip *Q. Of the three members of the Yellow Turbans inner circle, who was the one killed last? **A. Zhang Bao *Q. Although he was a former Yellow Turban, a general bravely fought for Shu until its final days. What was his name? **A. Liao Hua *Q. The Yellow Turbans said, "The blue sky falls, the yellow sky rises". The "yellow sky" symbolizes the Yellow Turbans themselves. What did the "blue sky" represent? **A. Han Dynasty *Q. Who did Huang Zhong and Wei Yan first serve? **A. Han Xuan *Q. Which one of Xiahou Dun's eyes was shot? **A. Left eye *Q. Which one of Xiahou Dun's eyes was shot by an arrow? **A. Left eye *Q. When Guan Yu was surrounded in Jing Province, he sought reinforcements from Liu Feng. Who was the one who convinced Liu Feng to refuse? **A. Meng Da *Q. After his death, Guan Yu is celebrated as what type of god in Taoism? **A. Business *Q. Known for his long, well kept beard, Guan Yu was called "Lord Beautiful Beard". Who was the one to first call him by this name? **A. Emperor Xian *Q. Guan Yu is known as the "Beautiful Beard", but how long was his beard? **A. Two chi *Q. Who was the one who called Guan Yu "Beautiful Beard"? **A. Emperor Xian *Q. After the fall of Jing Province, who was the child who died with his adopted father, Guan Yu? **A. Guan Ping *Q. Following the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, Dong Zhuo burned down Luo Yang and headed towards the capital. Where was he headed? **A. Chang An *Q. During the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, what did Sun Jian wear? **A. A red hood *Q. What did Zhuge Liang send Sima Yi when they were at Wu Zhang Plains? **A. Women's clothing *Q. Within Wu's ranks, there are the following seven figures: Lu Meng, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, Zhuge Jin, Lu Fan, and Zhou Bao. All of their style names have one character in common. What is it? **A. Zi (子) *Q. Who killed Sun Quan's retainer, Ling Cao, during the Battle of Xia Kou? **A. Gan Ning *Q. Who did not become emperor? **A. Cao Cao *Q. Which force unified the Three Kingdoms into one? **A. Jin *Q. The Three Kingdoms era takes place during the end of the Han Dynasty. So then, who was the founding Han emperor? **A. Emperor Guangwu *Q. Where is the setting for the Three Kingdoms period? **A. China *Q. Where is the modern day location for the Three Kingdoms? **A. China *Q. One of Yuan Shao's officers wielded a three bladed trident in battle. What was his name? **A. Ji Ling *Q. When Liu Bei was on the verge of dying, he said to Zhuge Liang, "This man is all talk and not as he seems, so it's not necessary to promote him to any important positions." Who was he talking about? **A. Ma Su *Q. Which general listed below has a different style name in Romance of the Three Kingdoms than he does historically? **A. Zhang Fei *Q. Which general listed below has a different father in Romance of the Three Kingdoms than he does in Record of the Three Kingdoms? **A. Xiahou Mao *Q. Of the characters listed below, who among them did not become emperor? **A. Cao Cao *Q. Of the characters listed below, who among them is not a direct relative of Cao Cao? **A. Cao Tai *Q. Who was born as Zhen Ji's child and eventually became known as Cao Pi's son? **A. Cao Rui *Q. Who shared an intimate friendship with Zhou Yu with ties sharp and hard enough to "slice through raw gold"? **A. Sun Ce *Q. Which direction did Zhuge Liang pray for the winds to blow? **A. Southeast *Q. When Zhuge Liang finished his task in Nan Zhong, Meng Huo tried to appease the flooding of the river by sacrificing people. Rather than risk human lives, Zhuge Liang ordered for a replacement sacrifice. What was it called? **A. Mantou or "human heads" *Q. What is the name to Zhuge Liang's older brother who was said to have resembled the appearance of a donkey? **A. Zhuge Jin *Q. What is the name to Zhuge Liang's invention that is capable of shooting a continuous string of arrows? **A. Lian Nu *Q. When Liu Bei was defeated by Cao Cao at Xu Province, Guan Yu was surrounded at Xia Pi and confronted by Zhang Liao with a request to surrender to Cao Cao. Guan Yu agreed to surrender, but what was the number of conditions that presented for his submission? **A. Three *Q. Who was the Wu general who strapped bells onto himself? **A. Gan Ning *Q. Who was the former pirate who wore bells and joined Wu as a general? **A. Gan Ning *Q. Who was the base for Jin and an well known strategist? **A. Sima Yi *Q. Who is known as a legendary physician and is also known as "Divine Doctor"? **A. Hua Tuo *Q. In which direction did Zhuge Liang pray for the winds to blow at Chi Bi? **A. Southeast *Q. When Cao Cao was routed from Chi Bi and on the run from pursuers, who among Liu Bei's generals let him escape? **A. Guan Yu *Q. When Cao Cao was marching with his army, his men were suffering from lack of water. Cao Cao then proclaimed "An orchard of ____ lies ahead!" and instantly healed the spirit of his soldier's parched throats. What was the type of orchard he named? **A. Plum *Q. When Cao Cao passed away in the year 220, Xiahou Dun joined him shortly after. There are many generals listed below who died the same year, but who among them did not? **A. Zhang Fei *Q. This man helped Cao Cao escape Luoyang after the former's failed assassination attempt on Dong Zhuo. However, he became estranged from Cao Cao and later served as Lu Bu's strategist. Who is he? **A. Chen Gong *Q. After Cao Cao escaped, he called for several generals to form a coalition to overthrow Dong Zhuo. Liu Bei at this time was under the care of a particular general and served bravely. Who was he serving under? **A. Gongsun Zan *Q. What is Cao Cao's family relation to Cao Ren? **A. Cousins *Q. Cao Cao, Ma Chao, and Sun Quan: their names have the same compound found in their construction. What is it? **A. Xiu (休) *Q. Cao Cao's grandfather, Cao Teng, was an eunuch. In order to become an eunuch, what must a person do? **A. Become castrated *Q. Who was Cao Cao's eldest son? **A. Cao Ang *Q. After the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Cao Cao employed people from a certain province after their surrender. What were they called? **A. Soldiers of Qing Province *Q. A man invented a nine rank imperial system during Cao Pi's time in power, which was succeeded by future generations. What is his name? **A. Chen Qun *Q. Sun Jian's waist is compared to the same found on what animal? **A. Bear *Q. What was the color of Sun Jian's hood? **A. Red *Q. Sun Jian is also known as "The ____ of Jiang Dong". What is the missing word? **A. Tiger *Q. Sun Jian is said to be the descendant of a famous person. What is the name of his ancestor? **A. Sun Tzu *Q. When Sun Jian was 17, he was known for having suppressed a group of people. Who were they? **A. Pirates *Q. Sun Quan was known to have had an odd appearance, but what was the color of his beard? **A. Red *Q. Sun Shang Xiang was a princess known to have loved the martial arts and was nicknamed to have carried a particular weapon with her at all times. What weapon did she carry? **A. Bow *Q. Who gave Zhang Jiao the third heavenly volume of the Way of Peace? **A. Immortal from the Southern Lands *Q. Zhang Xiu lead a night raid on Cao Cao that resulted in the Dian Wei's death. When Cao Cao was leading the counteroffensive, he gained a connection to a certain person. What is this person's name? **A. Liu Biao *Q. There once was an abnormal swarm of insects that exploded throughout the land. These insects devoured the common people's crops and food supplies, causing a country wide famine. What is the name of the insect? **A. Locust *Q. During Yuan Shu's fall, he was thirsty and requested to drink honey with his water. One of the chef's servants reported, "We have no honey available, but we can give you this instead". What was the substitute? **A. Bloodied water *Q. Who became the leader of the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition? **A. Yuan Shao *Q. Who was the leader of the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition? **A. Yuan Shao *Q. When Sun Jian first appears within Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he was described to have a wide forehead for his big head and a body mirroring the strength of a tiger. His waist was compared to the stoutness of what animal? **A. Bear *Q. Who is the Young Phoenix? **A. Pang Tong *Q. Before Zhuge Liang committed troops for attacking the north, he presented Liu Shan with a document. What was it called? **A. Chu Shi Biao *Q. Which of Meng Huo's captures and releases was the one that finally compelled his surrender? **A. Seventh *Q. What is the popular name to the pledge of brotherhood between Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei? **A. Peach Garden Oath *Q. Liu Bei specifically commented to Zhuge Liang about a certain general's capabilities. What was his name? **A. Ma Su *Q. What was the name of the castle Liu Bei perished within? **A. Bai Di Castle *Q. When commenting on Zhao Yun's war exploits, Liu Bei once said, "Zilong is full of _____ through and through." What is the missing word? **A. Courage *Q. Liu Biao once said to Liu Bei that a particular part of his body was lacking and regretted not being fit for war. What body part did he mention? **A. Spleen *Q. What is the name to Guan Yu and Lu Bu's favorite horse? **A. Red Hare *Q. On the behest of his aging mother and to repay his debt to Kong Rong, this man rode alone on a horse to deal with a group of Yellow Turbans. When reinforcements from Liu Bei arrived, this man was a cause for Guan Hai's defeat. What is his name? **A. Taishi Ci *Q. Before Zhen Ji was wedded to Cao Pi, she married to another man. What was his name? **A. Yuan Xi *Q. Within Shu's Five Tiger Generals, who was the last one to become one of Liu Bei's followers? **A. Ma Chao *Q. What is Liu Shan's childhood name? **A. A Dou *Q. Who is the elderly Shu general who personifies the concept of age having no impact for one's full hearted efforts? **A. Huang Zhong *Q. Jia Xu served Wei since Cao Cao's time in power, but who was in reign by the time of Jia Xu's passing? **A. Cao Pi *Q. Wei Yan was known to have bones protruding from the back of head, leading him to be described as having a "Mark of ____". What is the missing word? **A. Unyielding (synonymous with betrayal for this particular phrase) *Q. Bao Sanniang is Guan Suo's wife, but she didn't appear in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. What story was she mentioned in? **A. Legend of Hua Guan Suo *Q. During the Battle of Si Shui Gate, what was the name of the famous general was killed by Guan Yu? **A. Hua Xiong *Q. Who within the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition spearheaded the attack on Si Shui Gate? **A. Sun Jian *Q. When Pang Tong was first assigned his position, what did he do everyday instead of working? **A. Drink wine Normal *Q. According to Romance of the Three Kingdoms, who was the the third Five Tiger General to perish? **A. Huang Zhong *Q. "When I am drinking, do not take my claims to kill someone to heart and do not kill that person." Who was the one who said this line? **A. Sun Quan Category:Gameplay